Cross destiny
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: Un officier de police judiciaire est muté malgré lui dans l'arrondissement voisin. En mal d'amour il va s'attacher a l'un de ses collègue . Mais hélas son passé resurgira et lui changera la vie. Une histoire d'amour sur fond d'enquête, de trahison et de manipulation.
1. Chapter 1

Ça fait bien longtemps que Kevin n'est plus là. Il est parti vivre avec ce Tiago de malheur. En attendant c'est moi qui est malheureux.

Il m'a tout laissé, il est parti sans rien ,sans moi. Je sais que je n'y suis pas pour rien, je l'ai laissé s'échapper, s'échapper de moi. J'aurais peut être dû le retenir par la force. J'aurais peut être dû être ferme avec lui quand il m'a annoncer qu'un client avait son numéro perso. Il m'avait assuré qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux peut être qu'à cet époque c'était le cas ,mais à présent ils s'envoient en l'air au brésil. J'aurais peut être dû réagir lorsque je sentais qu'il fuyait mais je n'ai rien fait ou du moins trop tard.

Au boulot rien ne va, je m'en prend a tout le monde, j'en veux à la terre entière, à Tiago, à Kevin, à moi. J'essaye de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais c'est pas facile. Je ne peux parler de Kevin a personne, je ne veux parler de Kevin a personne. Les gens ne comprendraient pas que je suis un homme qui en aime un autre, même à des milliers de kilomètre de moi.

Il y a quelques personnes en qui je peux faire confiance, ceux qui connaissent Kevin, mais hélas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les derniers collègues restant... si il y a Alex , mais il est trop occuper avec sa copine. Beloumi, lui c'est compliqué de parler d'homosexualité avec lui. Laura n'est plus là, Nadia non plus. Voilà j'ai fais le tour des personnes qui le connaissent. Ah non il y a le commandant Franchard, quand on se croise, il ne me parles pas trop de Kevin, de peur de me faire du mal je présume. Il reste encore une personne qui connaît bien Kevin Laporte, c'est Brigitte, sa maman. La personne qui le connaît le mieux, enfin après moi. Elles est son portrait craché. Du point de vue caractériel je parle.

Je suis sur une affaire brûlante en ce moment. Ma patronne m'a ordonné de me rapprocher du 13 ème. Je bosse avec eux depuis mois. Je vois de nouvelles têtes, ça change.

Depuis que Kevin est parti, je suis redevenu l'ours insociable que j'étais avant de le rencontrer. Ça fait un an qu'il est parti. Aujourd'hui je suis avec des collègues du 13 ème, personne ne sait que je suis homosexuel. J'évite de mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Je l'ai déjà fais une fois, une fois de trop.

Parfois au commissariat du 13 ème, je marche dans les couloirs en pensant à lui, parfois je croise des visages familiers, comme aujourd'hui. Mon commissaire, elle me demande si je vais bien et me paye même un café. C'est marrant comme au 7 ème on se calculer jamais et maintenant qu'on ne bosse plus vraiment dans le même service, on s'apprécie. Elle débrief de l'affaire avec le commissaire de la PJ du 13 ème.

Elle m'informe que Franchard est dans les parages, je sent que je vais y avoir droit . Ma patronne s'en va puis la Brigade Anti-Criminalité du 13 ème revient. On se boit un café tout de même avant de braver le froid. Franchard arrive.

- Hey ! Yann ! Comment cava ?

- Ça va …. et toi ?

- Ça va... t'as des nouvelles de Kevin ? Non parce que sa mère s 'inquiète là ! Ça fait 3 semaines qu'elle n'a pas eut de nouvelle, tu l'a connaît elle s'en fait pour rien !

- 3 semaines ! ça va, moi ça va faire quatre mois que j'en ait pas eu de nouvelles... et encore c'est par ton biais que j'en ai !

- Ouais je sais Yann... c'est pas sympa de sa part

- Je t'en veux pas louais

- Et puis j'en ai pas non plus, c'est Brigitte qui m'informe

- Ah ! Bon ?

- Ben ouais... c'est con se qui vous arrive...

- C'est la vie... bon c'est pas tout çà louis mais on a du pain sur la planche

- OK pas de problème, passe à la maison a l'occaz.. a plus Yann

je laisse Franchard seul. Accompagné d'un collègue, je rejoins le reste de la brigade. Je repense à lui. Je pense à Kevin. On part sur notre affaire . A notre retour, je pars immédiatement dans un bureau et écris mon rapport. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Mathieu passe me saluer, il devait voir Éric, le chef de la BAC 13 ème, puis s'en va. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi de suite. J'ai envie de continuer à rédiger mes rapports. Mon boulot même médiocre me maintiens en vie. Je relis quelques notes, mais le bruit me dérange. ? La BAC 13 se croit en cours de récré. Je souffle et me motive à descendre fumer une clope. Je longe le couloir, passe devant la salle de pause, il me voient.

A peine penché sur mes dossiers, sylvain Kowalsky, un gars de la BAC 13 m'interromps

- Capitaine Berthier !

- Oui monsieur Kowalsky ?

- On va se faire un bowling demain ça vous dis ?

- Euh... non... c'est pas mon truc... et pur tout vous dire, je supporte pas le monde.

- Venez capitaine ça vous changera.

- Non vraiment merci brigadier

- C'est dommage... bonne soirée capitaine

- Bonne soirée.

- Ah euh.. et un dîner ? Juste vous et moi ?

- Un dîner ?

- Oui... dites moi oui ou non mais par pitié ne me faites pas miroiter

- Euh... je... quand çà ?

- Demain ?

- Demain... je sais pas...

- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Il est déjà 18h et je suis sur que vous avez faim. Vous n'avez rien mangé a midi.

- J'avoue oui... on dit quel heure ?

- 20h ça vous va ?

- Parfais, on se retrouve où ?

- Ici ?

- Je passe vous prendre chez vous, je dois avoir votre adresse quelque part...

- OK a toute a l'heure capitaine

- Oui...

j'ai les mains moites, je tremble, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un dîner professionnel. Il a dû deviner... ou il s'est renseigné ? Mathieu peut être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eut de rencard, le dernier etant sûrement avec Kevin, avec qui d'autre sinon ? Je n'ai toujours aimé que lui.

Je me sorts de mes pensées et rentre aussitôt chez moi me changer .20 minutes de route, une douche et me voilà prêt a 19h15... et merde ! son adresse ! Me revoilà reparti en direction du commissariat. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, cherche son adresse dans le bloc note de la brigade. Je redescends les escaliers et reprend la voiture, il est déjà 19h45, je vais être en retard.

Il est 20h10 lorsque j'arrive chez lui, il est a la porte. Je descend de la voiture l'air confus de ce retard. Je lui demande juste de m'excuser. On s'engouffre dans l'habitacle.

- je voulais vous dire... si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai oublier votre adresse au commissariat.

- c'est balaud

- ben oui

le silence revient, mais il le coupe rapidement

- vous devriez pas vous enfermez !

- m'enfermez de quoi ?

- vous êtes homosexuel n'est ce pas ?

- brigadier...je …...c'est que...

- je le sais ….ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas le crier sur les toits...je vous i entendu parler avec le commandant Franchard malgré moi.

- j'aime pas trop parler de çà...c'est pas ma meilleure année...c'est compliqué...enfin... je sais pas si vous comprenez

- je comprends oui...

- enfin voilà

- Kevin ?...c'est comme çà qu'il s'appelle ? Votre ami

- Kevin oui...il est parti...il y a un an...avec un autre...à l'autre bout de la terre.

- je suis désolé capitaine...ça doit être dur, mais il faut continuer à se battre.

- j'essaye.

- heureusement qu'au boulot ça va... vous êtes un bon chef

- merci du compliment, même si je ne le mérite pas.

- arrêtez de dire çà, si on vous a affecté sur ce dossier , c'est que vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine... et puis vous avez l'air d'être un gars bien... et sexy !

- c'est marrant que vous soyez plutôt du genre à rentrer dedans !

- je vous fais sourire au moins !

- c'est déjà çà ,moi les sourires c'est pas mon fort.

- oui j'ai remarqué çà ! Moi je suis toujours souriant

- j'ai remarqué oui

- vous avez remarqué ?

- bien sure que je l'ai remarqué

- je vous plaît ?

- vous y aller direct vous !

- faut pas tourner autour du pot!- ouais vous êtes pas du genre à être bon dans les préliminaires !

- exactement ! Comment vous avez deviné ?

- vous me rappelez moi il y a quelques années

- un point commun !

- ouais un point commun

- vous avez quelque chose de prévu après ?

- non et vous ?

- non plus

- mais il se fait tard et demain on a la perquisition d'Adyle à 6h

- vous oubliez jamais le boulot vous !

- c'est la seule chose qui me reste

- je comprends oui...bon ben on y va alors ?

- ouais je vous raccompagne.

Arriver devant chez lui, je sent qu'il a envie de m'embrasser, je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion, c'est trop tôt pour ma part. Je descends de la voiture ,en fait le tour, lui ouvre la portière. Au moins il s'en ira. Je devrais simplement lui serrer la main, nous sommes que de simples collègues, mais je me sent proche de lui. Je lui la bise. Il me sourit, puis s'en va.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Je suis devant la maison d'un suspect, j'attends l'heure légale pour intervenir. Les hommes ne sont pas prêt.

6H30, Éric me contact, la 13 ème est paraî interpelle l'individu et procédons directement à la perquisition vu que je suis Officier de Police Judiciaire.

Dans le logement ,je croise sylvain Kowalsky, il a l'air normal, il ne fait pas homo du tout, d'ailleurs il ne me calcul même pas. Tout compte fait lui aussi est professionnel, sauf que lui arrive à oublier le boulot de temps en temps, moi non ! Enfin moi je me trouve des circonstances atténuantes, je suis op j, chef de brigade je me dois de monter l'exemple. Kowalsky n'est que brigadier. Je me demande comment fait Éric ?

Arrivé au central, on place le présumé en garde à vue. L'affaire en cours nous prend tout notre temps. On court partout. On part en intervention. Le commissariat du 13 ème travail sur un gros trafiquant d'arme, j'ai déjà eut à faire à lui, faute de preuve suffisante, il a fallut le relâcher, mais depuis un moment, il sévit dans le 13 ème arrondissement, voilà pourquoi on m'a ordonné de rejoindre interimairement la BAC 13 de paris .

Il est 18h, je suis encore dans mon bureau, je devrais déjà être parti, je suis là depuis ce matin. J'ai beaucoup de travail et j'ai que çà à faire. Je n'ai pas de famille qui m'attend, je n'ai pas d'ami a rejoindre quelques part dans un bar, je n'ai même pas de petit ami. J'en avais un avec qui je m'étais uni. Mon Kevin qui est parti sans moi. Il me manque tant, lui seul savait et comprenait ma position au boulot. Il était là quand je rentrais le soir. Quelques soit l'heure, il savait que mes dossiers me prenaient énormément de temps. Il me connaissait par cœur. Il était mon mari.

Je suis encore dans mes pensées lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre.

Éric- Yann...excuse moi de te déranger, mes hommes ont organisés un bowling ce soir. Ton second sera là et sûrement quelques autres gars de ta brigade. Ça nous ferait plaisir si tu nous accompagnait.

Yann- euh... merci Éric mais...

Éric - arrête un peu de bosser

j'entends des pas dans le couloir, j'imagine le pire , j'imagine Kowalsky

Sylvain - chef ! alors ? Il vient le capitaine ?

Éric – non , je ne pense pas

sylvain – il va venir.

Yann – il est buté lui !

Éric – Kowalsky ? Il ne lâché jamais rien, c'est un fonceur, c'est comme ça qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il veut.

Yann – tout ?

Sylvain – oui tout !... allez venez ! Faites nous plaisir

Yann – OK je viens.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'ai céder littéralement face à un petit bricard.

Je continu malgré tout à décrypter des rapports. Le commissariat se vide, seul les brigades de roulement de jour sont présentes. Je descends boire un café pour me permettre de rester éveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à ce foutu bowling.

Une main tenant le gobelet, l'autre touillant mon café, je regarde par la fenêtre en pensant à Kevin. Je me demande s'il va au bowling, s'il sort avec des amis ou s'il se contente seulement de son Tiago.

- je savais bien que vous étiez encore là !

- brigadier Kowalsky ? Que faites vous là ?

- je vous retourne la question capitaine... vous êtes debout depuis 5 h du matin, ça vous suffit pas 12h de travail ?

- J'ai encore un dossier en suspend...et vous ?

- Ben justement j'étais parti manger chez moi, tout seul et je me suis dis que vous aurez sûrement un dossier en suspend ! Donc ni une ni deux, j'ai fais demi tour pour vous emmenez manger un truc, sinon vous n'allez pas manger encore.

- J'ai pas faim...merci.

- Premièrement...vous avez faim ! C'est juste que vous n'avez pas envie de mander seul, je me trompe ?

- Non... vous avez peut être raison, même si j'ai quand même pas très faim …...et deuxièmement ?

- Secundo, je vous demande pas votre avis, je vous embarque !

- Vous m'embarquez ? Brigadier j..

- chut !

il me prends la main et m'emmène vers le parking. Je n'essaye même pas d'enlever sa main de la mienne. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance face à lui. Éric lui même le dit « il obtient tout ce qu'il veut ».

on s'arrête au drive et on mange sur le parking

- Ça fait du bien de manger... vous ne devriez pas négliger vos repas... c'est important.

- Je sais, j'ai pas trop d' appétit en ce moment.

- Vous êtes malheureux, ça se voit, je vous comprend... mais faites moi plaisir capitaine. Ne sautez pas vos repas... et puis je peux pas vous obligez de manger à chaque fois.

- Merci de l'avoir fait, ça fait plaisir de se sentir...

- Soutenu ?

- Ouais...soutenu.

- Je tiens à vous... on tiens à vous.

- Je tiens à vous aussi.

- Vous allez remonter la pente ?

- J'essayerais...grâce a toi, enfin à vous je voulais dire... vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! Sérieusement je sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout... enfin vous faites euh...

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Bien.

- Dans tout les cas je suis là ! Pensez y !

- Je te remercie beaucoup.

- Vous êtes mon supérieur c'est normal.

- Oui...tu peux me tutoyer également au point ou on en est !

- C'est pas faux.

- Ce fut un plaisir en tout cas... manger à deux c'est quand même plus agréable.

- C'est quand vous voulez.

- OK je prends note et moi c'est Yann...en dehors du taf...pour l'instant.

- Et ben enchanté Yann...moi c'est sylvain.

- Tu me fais trop rire toi ! enchanté sylvain !

On reste plus d'une heure à papoter. Je l' apprécie de plus en plus. On rejoint le bowling, mais il est encore trop tôt, on continu notre conversation.

- Y'aura quelques hommes de la BAC 7 normalement.

- Je sais .. Éric me l'a dit... vu que je tutoie ma brigade, je vais tutoyer la tienne aussi.

- Tu tutoie déjà Éric !

- Il est le chef de brigade, on a le même grade !... tu n'auras plus le privilège de me tutoyer seul...enfin pour ce soir.

- Je suis un privilégié ?

- Un peu.

- Ah oui ?

- On va dire que je t'apprécie... bien plus que le reste de la brigade...tu me fais oublier.

- C'est bien çà non ?

- Ouais ça me fait du bien ...tu me fais du bien..

- Bon on y va ?

- Ouais c'est parti... ah ! je vois Mathieu la bas !

On descend de la voiture.

Matt - Hey ! Yann ! je suis content...ah salut...

Sylvain - Bonsoir lieutenant.

Matt - Appelez moi Mathieu.

Sylvain - D'accord...sylvain.

Matt - C'est mieux que de se vouvoyer non ? Surtout qu'on se croise souvent...Éric va venir ?

Sylvain - Oui il va venir

Matt - Nico et Seb vont venir normalement

Yann - Éric m'a dit que Nico sera là. Seb je sais pas...bon on va boire un verre en attendant les autres ?

Matt - Allez !

Sylvain - j'arrive vous pouvez me commandez une bière ?

Yann - Ouais t'inquiète sylvain.

Je m'assois en face de Mathieu, il me sourit l'air idiot.

- T'as pas pris ta voiture ?

- Non ...je ..on est venu avec celle de sylvain, j'avais zapper çà...qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser les autres ?

- On s'en fout des autres...alors c'est sérieux ?

- C'est sérieux de quoi ? On est pas ensemble !

- Vous venez dans la même voiture !

- Il m'a emmener manger de force...enfin...

- Laisse tomber, je suis content pour toi !

- Mais Matt...on.

Sylvain revient, le reste de la troupe arrive petit à petit, ils nous saluent. Ils font la queue pour payer leurs parties ...Matt, sylvain et moi finissons nos verres avant de les rejoindre.

Sur la piste, les gars nous charrient, Éric, Nico et moi. Ils nous poussent à la faute. Nous sommes les plus haut gradé, nous sommes tout trois capitaine, mais là on est pas au taf, ils peuvent se moquer de nous, ils le font gentiment.

Très vite sylvain prend ma défense, il est trop mignon quand il le fait. Chose qui n'est pas paru inaperçu aux yeux de Mathieu.

On rigole bien, je m'entends bien avec la 13 ème et puis sylvain, il me rassure, me fait sourire, me fait du bien. J'essaye tant bien que mal de passer du temps avec les autres. après deux parties de bowling. Ils sont plusieurs à proposer de prolonger la soirée. Moi un bowling me suffit. Tout le monde est chaud pour partir ou presque. Sylvain vient vers nous.

Sylvain - Alors t 'es chaud pour prolonger la soirée ?

Yann - Non , je vais pas venir moi !

Sylvain - T'es sur ?

Yann - Oui...merci.

Sylvain - Attends deux minutes, je vais prévenir Éric que je te dépose.

Matt - Non ben c'est bon je vais y aller aussi t'inquiète pas je le ramène sain et sauf, je vais pas te l'abîmer.

Yann - Matt !

Sylvain - J'espère bien... dit 'il avec un énorme sourire comme il sait bien le faire

Yann - Ben... bonne soirée à toi alors

Sylvain - A toi aussi.

Comme deux enfants, on se sourit timidement. Je me décide à tourner les talons. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il tente quoique se soit.

Comme je le craignait, Mathieu entame la discussion à propos de sylvain.

- Tu lui plaît à fond !

- Je sais pas

- Si

- Peut être

- Et ben vas y !

- Je suis pas prêt Mathieu

- Tu pense encore à Kevin ? Tu crois qu'il pense encore à toi, lui ?

- J'en sais rien...moi je pense toujours à lui

- En tout cas ce que je sais c'est qu'un bel homme et plutôt gentil te drague à mort ! Non sérieux ! Yann ! ça se voit qu'il a craquer sur toi !

- Il est gentil

- Gentil ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Il est gentil ?

- Que veux tu que je dise d'autre ?

- Je sais pas ! Il n'est pas seulement gentil,non ? Déjà il est pas mal ! Il est fonceur ! Yann !

- Je sais qu'il a plein de qualités... il est pas mal physiquement j'avoue...il est spontané..toujours optimiste, d'ailleurs il sourit tout le temps t'as remarqué ? T'as entendu son rire ? Il me fait marrer... son rire je veux dire..

- Tu vois tu souris quand tu parles de lui. Tu es a des milliers de kilomètre de nous ! Fonce ! Yann !

- J'en sais rien...

- Amène le à la maison ! Laura te le dira direct ! Il sait pour Kevin ?

- Un peu oui

- Donc il sait que tu es homo ! Un bon point ! On va organiser quelque chose... tu l'invitera

- Matt !

- Yann ! Allez !

- OK...mais pas maintenant


	3. Chapter 3

Ça fait une semaine de passé après la soirée du bowling et je n'ai toujours rien proposer à Sylvain. Quand je suis avec lui, j'essaye de l'éviter, de l'esquiver, j'ai peur qu'il refuse ou peur qu'il accepte, j'en sais trop rien. Mathieu m'a relancé aujourd'hui. Il dois me rappeler a midi. J'espère ne pas voir sylvain avant cet heure.

Toute la matinée, je suis à l'affût sur les ondes : pas de retour prévu dans l'immédiat pour la BAC d 13

12h02 : Matt revient a la charge

Matt – alors ?

Yann - alors quoi ?

Matt – Sylvain !

Yann – J'ai pas …. on se croise pas beaucoup

Matt – Bon ! Il fait quoi là ?

Yann – De quoi ?

Matt – Il bosse ? Il bosse pas ?

Yann – Il bosse oui, il est en patrouille là !

Matt – T'as son numéro ?

Yann – Non ! Matt !

Matt – Tu sais que je peux facilement joindre la BAC d13 ? Par radio ?

Yann – Mathieu écoute...

Matt – non ! Toi tu m'écoutes ! Ce soir, on se fait une raclette avec Laura. Tu viens ! Et tu demandes à sylvain de venir, sinon c'est moi qui lui demande ! Je te laisse une heure !

Yann – Quoi ? Mais il bosse là !

Matt – Tu te démerde !

Là j'étais au pied du mur, j'avais une heure pour demander à sylvain de venir m'accompagner chez eux. Bizarrement là , j'étais pressé d'entendre sur les ondes que la BAC 13 rentre. Mais rien au bout d'une demi heure. Je commence a regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait avant car si la BAC ne rentre pas dans moins de trente minutes, je vais devoir contacter sylvain par radio. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas eut le cran de lui demander son tel. Quel con je suis. On toc a la porte

Yann – oui

sylvain capitaine Berthier ! On a interpeller un ind...

Yann – ben vous êtes là vous ?

Sylvain – Bah oui pourquoi ?

Yann – J'ai pas entendu que vous rentiez, vous avez prévenu ?

Sylvain – Non... il y a un soucis ?

Yann – Non pas de soucis... donc vous voulez ?

David – On voudrait savoir si on interroge le gars maintenant ou si on attend le capitaine damain ?

Yann – Vous pouvez l'interroger tout de suite, c'est calme.

David – OK chef !

Yann – Euh... Kowalsky ? Je peux vous voir deux minutes ?

Sylvain – Oui bien sure.

Lestarquit s'en va , il me laisse seul avec lui.

Yann – Dites euh... Mathieu m'invite à manger, vous voyez qui Mathieu ?

Sylvain – Oui.

Yann – Et ….euh... avec sa femme, Laura, elle est super et … euh...comme ils sont en couple... enfin vous voyez, je voudrais pas tenir la chandelle...

Sylvain – oui.

Yann – Et en fait ça serait cool si vous viendriez avec moi !

Sylvain – OK.

Yann – OK ?

Sylvain– Oui pas de soucis, votre interphone il sonne.

Yann – C'est …. euh... a 20h.

Sylvain – OK... votre téléphone.

Yann – Chez Mathieu et Laura.

Sylvain – Je m'en doute oui... votre téléphone capitaine il sonne.

Yann – Oui..je sais... c'est ….c'est Mathieu... il veut savoir si c'est OK pour toi. Pour vous.

Sylvain – Oui ben c'est le cas, vous pouvez décrocher.

Yann – Attendez deux minutes.

Je décroche enfin ce satané portable.

Yann « oui... ben c'est bon, il est OK je viens de lui demander là... t'es casse couille toi quant tu t'y mets... on sera chez toi a 20h ! salut ! »

Yann – Je suis a toi euh à vous ! Enfin, on disait quoi ?

Sylvain – 20h chez Mathieu et Laura, sauf que je ne sais pas ou ils habitent.

Yann – Oui c'est çà ! On y va ensemble ? Ou je vous donne l'adresse ?

Sylvain– Ben on peut y aller ensemble.

Yann – OK cette fois c'est moi qui prend la voiture, je passe te prendre a 19h30... vous prendre .. et merde !

Sylvain – OK … c'est dur le vouvoiement des fois... allez a toute a l'heure capitaine, je vais en audition

Yann – ouais a toute

et voilà inviter sylvain chez Matt et Laura : check.

Prochaine étape : essayer de tenir l'enthousiasme de Mathieu. Il va promettre ce repas !

Comme prévu, je suis chez lui a 19h30 cette fois pas une minutes de plus.

Yann – T'as vu je suis pas en retard.

Sylvain – Ouais je vois çà ...on se tutoies ?

Yann – Ouais ...on est plus au taf...

Sylvain – OK... t'as fais des progrès

Yann – bon c'est parti, je te le dis tout de suite, n'écoute pas tout ce que dis Mathieu..

Sylvain – OK.

Yann – tu vas rencontrer Laura... c'est la meilleure amie de Kevin.

Sylvain – OK.

Yann – mais t'inquiète pas.

Sylvain – Je m'inquiète pas.

On monte les escaliers silencieusement. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. J'appréhende la soirée. C'est Laura qui ouvre la porte. Parés les présentations faites Mathieu prépare l'apéro, Laura nous tiens compagnie.

Laura – alors comme ça vous êtes collègues ?

Sylvain – oui je suis brigadier, je bosse a la BAC 13

Laura – oui on me l'a dit...mi je suis capitaine je bosse a la stup

Sylvain – dis Yann tu connais que des capitaines toi !

Yann – Ben non regarde Mathieu, il est lieutenant.

Laura – Et puis quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais lieutenant aussi, je bossais a la pj avec Kevin.

Matt – ….et voilà deux vodka pour vous et deux sky pour nous.

On commence a boire l'apéro, on parle de boulot forcement. Quand les collègues se voient,la discussion dérive toujours sur le boulot. A table la conversation s'oriente sur nos souvenirs communs. Laura et Mathieu n'oublient pas d'y inclure Kevin.

Au bout du compte, la soirée s'était plutôt bien passé, Mathieu n'a rien dit de suspect et Laura a tenu sa langue de vipère. La soirée se termine, on s'en va sur les coup de 1h tout de même.

Dans l'ascenseur, je sens ses yeux posés sur moi, je le regarde également.

Yann – Ça va ?

Sylvain – Oui.

Yann – Ça a été la soirée ?

Sylvain – Oui.

Yann – Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme çà ?

Sylvain – Pourquoi pas ?

Yann – ….c'est vrai.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je sent qu'il a envie de m'embrasser, je pense en avoir envie également. J'attends juste un e chose : qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il regarde mes lèvres,on est là, a deux doigts de le faire on est arrivé au rez de chaussée,les portes s'ouvrent. On baisse les yeux tout les deux, et regardons nos pas en direction du parking. je le dépose devant chez lui, il ne tente rien, en même temps je ne sais plus si j'en ai envie. Il me salue puis s'en va.

Il est presque deux heure, je me couche en pensant à mon Kevin, l aura et ses souvenir ont réveillés les miens. Je l'endors paisiblement.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, sylvain et moi nous ne sommes pas rapprocher d'avantage. D'ailleurs s'était bien rare ou nous avions l'occasion de nous voir hors boulot. c'était une dure semaine, c'était les vacances trop de jeunes traînés les rues. Quoiqu'il en soit sylvain ne faisait plus le premiers pas, peut être attendait il que je le fasse. Mais je ne le faisait pas, il faudra bien que j'ose le faire si je ne veux pas passé a coté de quelque chose. Je ne suis pas prêt a m'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kevin, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir des gens.

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sensé être là, mais Éric a besoin de mes talents sur une enquête. Il est 9h c'est déjà le bordel. Toutes nos ps sont déjà dehors , la BAC également. Je suis au central j'attends Éric. En attendant je profite de relire une affaire, peut être que quelque chose m'aurait échapper. J'entends des pleurs d'enfant dans le couloir, çà m'interpelle. J'ouvre la porte et j'aperçois une femme avec un enfant dans une poussette.

Yann – Bonjour.

Marion – Bonjour désolé.

Yann – Il n'y a pas de mal... bonjour bonhomme. Tu as un gros chagrin ?

Marion – Il veut sortir de sa poussette.

Yann – Je comprends. Je vais aller attendre plus loin. Ah non ! Je ne vous chasse pas !

Marion – Il doit vous ennuyez.

Yann – Mais non... vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Marion – Oui mon mari.

Yann – ah.

Marion – il travaille ici.

Yann – Ah ! Il vous a donné rendez vous ?

Marion – Non... mais j'arrive pas a le joindre et il me faut le numéro de sa mère.

Yann – ah.

Marion – j'ai un entretiens d'embauche et je peux pas y aller avec Adrien.

Yann – C'est sur... vous n'avez personne pour le garder ?

Marion – Non, il n' y aurait que sa mère, j'irais bien tenter d'aller directement chez elle, mais j'ai pas le permis et c'est tellement compliqué d'y aller que je voudrais pas y aller pour rien.

Yann – Ouais je comprend..

Éric arrive

Éric – ah bonjours ! Si vous attendez sylvain,je pense pas qu'il rentrer aussitôt c'est le carnage aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs pour çà que je venais te voir Yann. Je crois que c'est mort pour mon affaire ! Je t'ai fais déplacer pour rien ! Après je sais pas si tu veux rester ou si tu veux rentrer.

La femme prend soin de rhabiller son petit garçon pour sortir

Yann – je vais y aller ! Comme ça je vous déposerais chez votre belle mère

Marion – non, mais 'est gentil

Éric s'en va.

Yann – Ça ne me dérange pas... pensez a votre entretien !

Marion – Merci beaucoup.

Yann – De rien.

Dans la voiture j'aimerais bien entamer la conversation avec la femme de sylvain, mais je ne suis pas bavard... le silence me force a penser a la situation. Sylvain et bel et bien marié, il m'avait cacher çà ! De même qu'il est papa ….je suis déçu qu'il ne m'en ai pas informé.sa femme coupe enfin le silence.

Marion – Au fait je me suis pas présenté : Marion Kowalsky,mon mari travaille avec Éric a la brigade anti criminalité

Yann – je sais oui, je le connais... il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une femme aussi ravissante que vous et un petit garçon aussi beau qu'elle.

Marion – On est en instance de divorce.

Un grand soulagement est survenu.

Yann – Moi c'est Yann Berthier je bosse a la BAC du 7 ème en collaboration avec la 13 ème.

Marion – C'est là.

Yann – OK je vous attend.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut mais toujours avec Adrien.

Yann – Y'a un soucis ?

Marion – Elle est pas là...

Yann – merde...

Marion – oui...tan pis..

Yann – ben non pas tan pis ! je... je peux le garder moi ! J'ai rien a faire !

Marion – Non mais merci de vouloir m'aider.

Yann – Ça me dérange pas... vous inquiétez pas ça va bien se passer, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Marion – D'accord.

Et nous voilà parti en direction de son entretiens. Adrien et moi attendons sagement dans la voiture. Puis tentes minutes plus Marion revient.

Yann – Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

Marion – Oui je commence demain.

Yann – Ben c'est cool

Marion – oui ! Il voulait que je commence aujourd'hui

Yann – et vous avez refuser ?

Marion – J'ai personne pour garder Adrien.

Yann – Mais si je suis là moi !

Marion – Non

Yann – ben quoi ! J'ai rien a faire, faites moi confiance ! En plus je connais votre mari

vous feriez çà ?.

Yann – oui... dites à votre patron que vous pouvez travailler dés maintenant.

Marion - D'accord...j'arrive.

Marion s'en va puis revient. Elle me note sur un bout de papier tout ce que je dois faire pour Adrien. Elle me laisse de l'argent pour payer quelque courses pour le petit. J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur de m'occuper de cet enfant.c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais faites.

Adrien et moi nous prenons la route pour le centre commercial.

Dans le sac du petit il y a presque de tout. Des couches, des lingettes, du lait en poudre, deux biberons, une sucette, un hochet et un doudou. Reste plus qu'a acheter un petit pot pour ce midi et un autres pour quatre c'est parti.

Je me retrouve face au rayon bébé, il y a des ages sur les pots et je ne sais même pas l'age d'Adrien. Il doit avoir 1 an, mais j'en suis pas sur . je prends un pot dés 8 mois puis une compote, quelques gâteaux spécial bébé , un nouvel hochet et une girafe.

Arrivé chez moi, je le sors de sa poussette et le pose a terre, il marche à quatre pattes et touche a fais chauffer le petit pot et tente de lui donner, il me fais un carnage. J'aurais peut être du acheter des fringues de rechange. Il a tout manger, je le place dans sa poussette comme Marion me l'a conseiller pour l'aider a digérer, je lui donne ses nouveaux jouets, je joues un peu avec lui./

il ressemble à son père. En tout cas il en a les airs. Il finit par s'endormir dans sa poussette , je l'allonge.

J'en profite pour surfer sur internet. Sur facebook je tape le nom de sylvain, mais n'obtiens pas de résultat, celui de Marion est plus fructueux, je ne suis pas « ami » avec elle, je ne peux pas voir ses photo seulement ses photos de profil. Je suis déçu j'aurais voulu voir sylvain.

Je discute avec mon cousin puis Adrien se réveille. Il veut descendre de sa poussette. Je le pose a terre et tente de constituer une barrière : un canapé, une table basse, un fauteuil et moi. On joue tout les deux ensemble. Il chope la télécommande de la télé et s'en sert de téléphone. Il parle dans un langage de bébé, incompréhensible. Je prends la télécommande du lecteur DVD et j'entame une conversation en langage de bébé. J'ai l'air un peu bête mais je m'éclate avec lui. Je me sent bien dans un rôle de père. Si Kevin et moi avions un enfant, on aurait fait de très bons parents je pense.

L'heure du goûter arrive, je lui donne sa compote, il pleure il n'en veut pas. Après plusieurs tentatives je comprends ce qu'il lui arrive. Adrien n'a pas faim il veut seulement que sa couche soit changer.

Je dépose une couverture plier,puis une serviette. Je déshabille le garnement et enlève sa couche. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends que j'aurais du préparer une lingette car il faut trois main : une main pour une jambe une deuxième pour l'autre jambe et une troisième pour la lingette que je n'ai pas bien sure. j'essaye de le nettoyer. Ses fesses sont toutes propres. Je prends une couche et le lui mets. Elle n'est pas fixé correctement mais elle tiendra. Je le rhabille et lui donne enfin son petit pot de compote. Je lui prépare soin biberon de lait. C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller sa maman au travail. Je range toutes ses affaires et on rejoint Marion.

Dans la voiture, on parle seulement d'Adrien, pas de sylvain dans la conversation. Je les raccompagne chez eux. A notre arrivé;j'aperçois sylvain dans sa voiture. On sort, j'ouvre le coffre et descend la poussette pendant que Marion détache son cosy.

Sylvain – Putain ! T'étais où ? Je t'ai rappeler ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Marion – J'étais au boulot !

Sylvain – Mais vous revenez d'où ? Et comment ça se fait que Yann...

Yann – salut.

Sylvain – Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Yann – Je te ramène ta femme et ton fils.

Marion – Yann a eut la gentillesse de me garder Adrien

Sylvain – ben ...merci... mais comment ça se fait que tu l'as garder ?

Yann – Ta mère n'était pas chez elle et Marion ne pouvait pas rater une occasion d'emploi.

Sylvain – Ouais.. et comment vous vous connaissez ?

Yann – Elle est passé au commissariat pour essayer de te joindre... et vu le taf que tu vais je lui ai proposé de l'aider

Sylvain – OK... c'est gentil.

Marion – Tu rentres boire un café Yann ?

Yann – Non merci je vais y aller.

Marion – Tu fais quoi toi tu restes un peu ?

Sylvain – Ouais vient là mon bébé.

Yann – Bon j'y vais

Sylvain – ben rentre boire un café !

Yann – … OK..

sylvain prends son fils dans ses bras, Marion la poussette et moi le cosy.

Marion s'occupe du café pendant que sylvain dépose Adrien dans son parc.

Yann – Je ne savais pas que tu étais père de famille !

Sylvain – Tu me l'a jamais demander !

Yann – Ouais... c'est pas faux... il est très mignon...on s'est bien amusé tout les deux.

Sylvain – Merci de l'avoir garder.

Yann – De rien c'est un amour.

Marion revient accompagné du café

on boit un café en parlant de boulot et d'Adrien. Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes je m'en vais. En rentrant chez moi, je découvre ma barrière spécial bébé, je remets tout de suite tout en place.

Je prends une bonne douche et me pose dans mon canapé. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je pense a Adrien, a cette journée. Je pense à sylvain, je comprends plus rien. Il est homo ou hétéro ? J'ai du mal, je n'ai pas faim, je suis épuiser, je pars me coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai garder Adrien. Je n'ai pas encore entamer la conversation avec sylvain. En même temps on se croise peu et quand c'est le cas on est toueurs entourer... j'ai envie de savoir, mais je suis en colère aussi. Je me pose plein de question. Il m'attire mais je ne sais plus quoi penser avec lui. Je me décide d'en parler a Mathieu.

On se rejoint dans un bar

Mathieu - qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yann - il est marié.

- De quoi ? Qui est marié ?

- Sylvain.

- Tu plaisante !

- Il a même un enfant, Adrien, il est trop choux.

- Mais Yann c'est pas possible !

- Ben si ….

- pourtant j'étais sur que tu lui plaisais.

- Ouais moi aussi je le pensais.

- Mais il te l'a dit ? Il te la bien dit qu 'il était homo !

- En réfléchissant bien, il ne me la jamais dit clairement qu'il l'était.

- Et toi tu crois quoi ?

- J'en sais rien... si ça se trouve il voulait juste savoir si moi je l'étais... il s'est peut être dis qu'il a touché le gros lot ,je suis chef après tout !

- Non je pense pas .

- En tout cas j'ai tirer un trait sur lui.

Après cette discussion, je rentre chez moi. Les jours passent et j'esquive sylvain le plus possible. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir a faire a lui.

Notre enquête avance peu à peu, mais rien de fructueux. On arrête un gars que Michel soupçonne qu'il traite avec adyle. On en parle à deuxièmement

Michel - je suis sur qu'il traite avec adyle.

Yann - Qu'est ce qu'il te fais penser çà ?

- Il couche avec le frère d'adyle. Il doit pas le faire gratuitement. Adyle est hétéro mais je suis sur que le gigolo de son frère doit être un bon filon pour distribuer sa merde

- mouais... vous êtes sur qu'ils ont des rapports sexuels rémunéré ?

- Sur oui pourquoi ?

- Pour être sur.

- Vous avez l'air septique ?

- Il est marié a la sœur de buvard non ?

- Ça n'empêche pas ! Y'en a plein qui font çà ! Ils sont mariés mais paient un mec pour satisfaire leurs besoins. Et parfois ils le font même gratuitement !

- Ça m'étonne quand même.

- J'en connais moi !

- Pardon ?

- Je connais un collègue marié qui s'est déjà taper un mec !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui il est même dans la brigade.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Je les ai surpris, donc oui j'en suis sur.

- Vous avez tout vu ?

- Oui, je voudrais pas vous le dire mais...

- oui ne me le dites pas ..

- Kowalsky.

- Sylvain ?

- Vous en connaissez d'autre ? C'était avant qu'il demande le divorce... pour moi c'est un homo refoulé, enfin a l'époque maintenant je sais pas ou il en est.

- Bon ben interrogez le.

- Pardon ?

- Le suspect !

- ah oui j'y vais.

Après cette révélation, je me sent mal,très mal. Je pense a sylvain, mais je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir caché des choses aussi importantes. Je laisse Michel s'occuper de son suspect et je rentre chez moi.

Vers 19h on sonne a la porte.

Eric - Bonjour Yann excuse moi de te déranger.

Yann - Bonjour Éric.

- J'ai des nouveaux éléments sur l'enquête et j'arrivais pas a te joindre.

- Ah bon ?

Je vérifie mon téléphone il est éteint saloperie de tactile

- ben entre.

A peine, il franchit le seuil de ma porte que je me rappelle les photos de Kevin et de moi accrochés au mur, ceux que Kevin lui même avait accrocher,ceux que je n'avais jamais eut le cran d'enlever. On s'installe dans le salon, il me parle de l'affaire. Je l'écoute attentivement,mais j'observe également qu'il regarde sans cesse nos photos. Je pense qu'il comprends ce qui unissait Kevin et moi.

Il est tard quand il repart et moi je pense à Kevin. Je pense a ce qu'il fait en ce moment même et avec qui surtout.

Au fond de mon lit, je me mets a penser à sylvain. Je ne suis pas fou,il m'aime bien. Dés demain j'essayerais de lui parler. Des explications seront les bienvenues.

La poisse me tombe encore dessus, je n'arrive pas à être seul avec sylvain, on est sans cesse accompagné d'un collègue ou alors trop peu de temps pour parler de choses personnelles.

Au bout d'une semaine à courir sans cesse, je commence à renoncer d'avoir une explications. Je me pose des tas de questions,mais hélas je n'aurais aucunes réponses,je pense.

C'est seulement du vendredi suivant qu'Éric demande à sylvain de ne pas sortir avec le reste de la brigade. Il doit tenter de trouver un liens entre deux enquêtes. j'ai des heures a récupéré, Éric me les donne ce jour là.

Je bois un café pendant que la brigade se prépare. Aussitôt l'équipe sorti, je monte rejoindre sylvain.

Yann - Hey bonjour

Sylvain - hey capitaine ça va ?

- Oui... euh sylvain je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui allez y !

- tu es homo ?

- A votre avis ?

- Ben justement j'en ai pas d'avis.

- Comme ça ?

- Tu es marié. Tu as un enfant.

- J'ai un enfant et je suis en instance de divorce.

- Ça veux pas dire que tu sois homo.

- Ça veux pas dire que je sois exclusivement hétéro non plus ! Oui je suis homo enfin je crois... ou bi... qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste.

- Je sais pas qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ?

- Tu sais bien que tu me plais Yann.

- Ça ne me dit pas si tu veux une relation stable ou si c'est juste une aventure.

- Une aventure j'en ai déjà eut une et çà ne me convient pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui... bien sure c'était grandiose d'être avec ce mec, mais il me manquait quelque chose... de l'affection je pense... c'est pour çà que je suis rester avec Marion. J'avais l'affection dont il me manquait... jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que je la trompe.

- Elle sait que c'était avec un mec ?

- Non !... enfin elle se doute je tu m'as caché des choses aussi importantes que le fait que tu sois marié et tu ais un enfant ?

- J'avais peur que ça te fasse fuir... Yann je t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi sylvain... mais faut pas me cacher des choses aussi importantes comme celles là.

- Je sais je suis désolé.

- Je te pardonne.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui... on recommence tout ?

- Tu me laisses une autre chance ?

- Bien sure que oui.

- Très bien... je me présente sylvain Kowalsky, brigadier. Je suis marié bien qu'en instance de divorce. J'ai un enfant et je suis homo.

- Tu me feras toujours autant rire toi ! Capitaine Yann Berthier ! Marié en Espagne bien que mon mari ait foutu le camp, homo sans enfant...bon je vais y aller.

- OK à demain.

- A demain.

Je suis soulagé d'avoir parler avec sylvain, je connais ses sentiments et il connaît les miens à présent.

Au commissariat quant on se croise, on se sourit bêtement. On rit ensemble, on travail presqu'en binôme

mardi, Mathieu m'appelle il me propose de sortir entre mec. Toute la BAC du 7 ème sera là.il demande également a Éric de nous rejoindre ainsi que la brigade 13

ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti, j'ai hâte d'y être rien que pour voir sylvain danser. Et en même temps j'angoisse. Je suis amoureux quand j'ai un verre dans le nez.

Et voilà, enfin le week-end. Sylvain arrive avec son colocataire, un gars de ssps. Je le vois sous les lumières de la piste de danse, il est trop beau, il a beaucoup de charisme et de prestance.

On investit une table, sylvain est a l'autre bout, il ne me lâche pas du regard. La soirée bat son plein, j'ai bu quelques verres, certains de trop. On rit, on se sourit, se cherche, se croise , s'effleure. On sent l'attraction entre nous.

Je sors de la discothèque pour fumer une me rejoint.

Yann - Hey !

Sylvain - Hey !

- Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui.

- Je peux te piquer une clope ?

- Tu peux.

- J'ai un coup dans le nez.

- Moi aussi.

Je me retrouve face à lui, lui adosser au mur de la discothèque. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Son large sourire m'appel. Grâce ou à cause de l'alcool, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue immisce dans ma bouche. Je me mets a caresse lentement ses cheveux ,sa nuque, sa joue. Nos langues se lient et se délient parfaitement en osmose l'un avec l'autre.

Des fêtard passent prés de nous, on prends nos distances.

Iker - Hey ! Ben vous êtes là !

Sylvain - Bah oui on fumait une clope.

Iker - Les bonnes idées se rencontrent.

Yann - Bon ben on va rentrer nous.

Eric - C'est Michel là bas non ?

Michel sort d'une voiture garer non loin de nous.

Yann - Ben ouais... qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Michel - Je téléphonais a ma femme.

Yann - Ça fait longtemps que tu es au téléphone ?

Michel - Bien assez ! Je rentre m'éclater maintenant.

Michel nous a pisté c'est obliger. C'est pour çà le « bien assez ». je suis angoissé... je me demande s'il nous a vu, avec un peu de chance il tait peut être trop occupé de parler à sa femme. Je décide qu'il est l'heure que je rentre..

allongé au fond de mon lit ,je repense à mon sylvain, je repense au plaisir que j'ai eut a l'embrasser, de le toucher. Je m'endors en souriant .

Pendant la semaine qui suivit. On ne se voit pas beaucoup lui et moi. On essaye de se trouver un moment pour se faire un resto. Nos horaires ne sont pas identiques, donc c'est dur. Sylvain n'est jamais venu chez moi et au bout d'une semaine de bataille entre nos horaires et nos impératifs. Je me dis que je pourrais l'inviter dans mon cocon. Je lui propose une petite soirée sympa chez moi. Il accepte.

Comme convenu vendredi, je fais quelques courses, puis sylvain me rejoint. Il est 19h lorsqu'il arrive. Je lui fais faire le tour du propriétaire. Il voit enfin le visage de Kevin,à quoi il ressemble... je nous prépare de la paella surgelés. Après qu'on ait fin de manger. Je débarrasse nos assiettes pour pou voir préparer l'apéro. En attendant que les invités arrivent, on se pose dans le canapé, il dépose sa tète contre mon épaulé, je passe mon bras autour de lui. Il me regarde, il me sourit et prend mes lèvres. Une longue étreintes nous envahit, puis il se niche au creux de mon cou.

Nos invités rivent vers 21h. Il y a Mathieu et Laura, Nicolas et Sabrina et Iker. Je sers l'apéro, on discute boulot, puis la conversation n'a ni queue ni tête. Elle part dans tous les sens.

Nicolas et Iker propose qu'on fasse un jeu de danse sur la console. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je suis complètement nul a ce jeu là.

Dans tous les cas ce jeu nous aura valut des fou rire inoubliables. La soirée se termine vers 1h du matin. Tout le monde s'en va, mais je retiens sylvain avec moi. Il commence à débarrasser la table mais je l'en empêche en l'attrapant par la taille et en glissant ma langue le long de son cou. Il frissonne, se retourne, puis m'enserre dans ses bras et me prend la bouche. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux et son torse. Pendant que les siennes me caressent lentement mon dos. Il ôte mon maillot , je fais de même. Nos corps se retrouvent collés, la chaleur de son torse musclé me fait trembler. Sa langue descend peu à peu vers la clavicule, puis mes tétons pour ensuite se réfugier dans mon nombril.

Il déboutonne mon jean et sort mon engin. Pendant que je caresse sa chevelure soyeuse, il engloutit ma verge. Je sent le désir monter, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien fais; trop longtemps.

Je le force a se relever. Il est face à moi,je l'embrasse encore tout en caressant son bâton. Il bande comme un fou. Mon jean en bas des chevilles, je lui propose d'aller plus loin. Je l'emmène dans la chambre et sors un préservatif et du gel. je me mets en position et demande de me pénétrer. Il me regarde de ses yeux doux et amoureux et commence son ascension.

Ma tête poser sur le matelas, mon ventre sur l'oreiller, je pousse des gémissements. Je sent et j'entends aussi que sylvain ressent la même chose que moi.

On s'écroule l'un a coté de l'autre, je le prends dans mes bras. Il se lève quelques minutes plus tard complément nu, il ramasse ses affaires

Yann - qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sylvain - Ben je m'en vais.

- Tu es attendu ?

- Non.

- Ben reste alors.

- T'es sur ?

- Complètement.

- Je dois me lever tôt demain je dois garder Adrien.

- On se réveillera tôt.

- On ?

- Oui « on » alors tu restes ?

- OK.

Il se niche contre moi dans ses bras je m'endors paisiblement.

Il est 7h quand le réveil sonne. Je prends une douche et réveil sylvain. Pendant qu'il se douche je prépare le petit déjeuner. On déjeune face à face en souriant.

Yann - Tu vas quoi aujourd'hui ?

Sylvain - Je garde Adrien.

- Çà je m'en doute ! Mais vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je vais sûrement aller chez ma mère et cet après midi je sais pas et toi ?

- Traîner...tu l'a jamais emmener chez toi ?.

- C'est trop petit.

- Tu peux venir ici si tu veux.

- Merci je vais voir.

- Ça me fait plaisir ! J'adore ton fils.

- Je verrais.

- OK à cet après midi ou à bientôt.

La porte claque et je me retrouve face à moi même. Je sais déjà pas quoi faire. J'allume la télé pour avoir une présence, je fais le ménage. Je me prépare quelques tartines beurrés et du café en guise de repas. Je m'installe dans le sofa, je zappe toutes les chaînes. Mon téléphone sonne c'est sylvain, je suis heureux. Il me propose d'aller au zoo, j'y cours.

Je les aperçois à l'entrée du zoo, ils sont trop beaux.

Yann - Bonjour Adrien

Sylvain - il commence a marcher tout seul

- c'est bien çà !

On avance dans le zoo. Sylvain sort Adrien de sa tiens Adrien par la main pendant que sylvain plie sa poussette canne. D'une main il tiens la poussette plier et de l'autre la main du petit. On avance ainsi l'enfant entre nous deux nous tenant bien fermement.

Nous passons toute l'après midi au zoo. Adrien fatigué, on le réinstalle dans sa poussette, il s'endort. On s'installe sur un banc on discute du passé de sylvain. Je comprends mieux sa position maintenant. Il est tard, sylvain doit raccompagner Adrien. Je les raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture. Adrien se réveille.

Yann - Bon peut être a demain ou a lundi au taf.

Sylvain - Oui

Adrien - main ann

Yann - quoi ?

Sylvain - Il a dit « a demain Yann »

Yann - ah ! a demain Adrien...salut..

Sylvain - salut.

Sylvain s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je souris puis remonte jusqu'à ma voiture. Assis dans l'habitacle, j'inspire un bon coup. Je suis heureux.


End file.
